


Sweet things

by snowshus



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Klinger finds a Mars Bar, everyone wants it.





	Sweet things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



> Thanks to Karios for being so awesome and helping make this readable.

The Mars bar shows up during Halloween. No one is quite sure where it came from, and no one’s claim to it holds any water. Klinger eventually claims finders-keepers, and, in a terrible mistake, takes the time to gloat. He goes on and on about what sweet love the chocolate and his tongue will make, which is how he comes to almost run into Major Houlihan.

“Klinger.” She gives his large pink sun hat a cold look. “That’s not regulation.”

“Oh, come on.”

“I’ll have to report you, you’ll spend the next month on latrine duty.”

“But it’s spring and I can’t be out in this sun without protection, think of my complexion.”

“I suppose I could be convinced to forget what I’ve seen,” she offers, holding out her hand.

Klinger makes a face, before slapping the Mars bar into Houlihan's waiting palm, and stalks off grumbling. Once he’s past her, she brings the bar up to her nose and takes a long, slow sniff of the crisp, cool, plastic wrapper. She is, however, foolish enough not to eat it right away, choosing instead to try and save it for a special occasion. This means it is still in her possession when she’s losing, badly, at poker.

Charles has fixed his whistling tell, and no one’s quite caught onto whatever his new one is it yet, which of course means he’s cleaning up again. It’s become a bit of cycle at the poker table. Charles cleans up until they can figure out his tell. Then they win it all back. He figures out that they’ve figured him out. He stops playing for about a week. He comes back with a new habit, and starts cleaning up the table again.

Today's crew includes Houlihan, BJ, Charles, Father Mulcahy, and Radar, but is short Hawkeye, who’s on duty. “It’s too bad,” Radar tells them when Houlihan adds the bar to the pile of money, chores, alcohol and other odds and ends that they have decided are worth something. “He loves Mars bars, one time he even traded a whole bottle of rum for one.”

“Well, too bad for him,” Charles says, laying down his cards. “Royal flush, can anyone beat that?”

Hoolihan throws down her cards, nearly knocking over one of the martini glasses. “Damn it—sorry Father.”

“Oh it’s no problem, in fact, I think I might join you in the sentiment.” Father Mulcahy says, before throwing his hand on the table as well.

Charles grins, as he pulls the pot towards himself. “Why thank you, Margaret, I do so love chocolate, and this will make a wonderful snack while I’m on duty. Which, unfortunately, is about to begin. I was so enjoying relieving you all of your money.”

Margaret glares after him, as BJ scoots his chair in to close the circle again. “Who's in?”

In post-op, Hawkeye is unusually subdued. A quick head count clears up the question. Three remain, four had been in the room at the beginning of the shift.

“Reyt didn’t manage to pull through,” Charles notes.

Hawkeye shakes his head, “I really thought he might make it.”

“I’m sure you did your best.”

“Gee, thanks Chuckles.”

“I-” Charles starts to protest that he’d meant that honestly. He knows how much Hawkeye cares about each person who comes through; he wasn’t being facetious. That’s not how they are though, and Hawkeye would never believe him. “How are the other patients?”

Hawkeye gives him a quick rundown, and pulls on his coat as he gets ready to leave.

“Oh Pierce, one more thing.” Charles says, digging in his pocket. “One of those Korean ladies gave me some candy—unfortunately, I don’t particularly care for chocolate. Here.” He holds out the Mars bar.

Hawkeye takes the bar, carefully unwrapping it and giving Charles a small smile. “Thanks.”


End file.
